


Support? What Support?

by vel16



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Hitting, Loneliness, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Trans Dave Strider, Transantagonism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vel16/pseuds/vel16
Summary: Trans Dave Strider struggles with dysphoria, and the threat of Bro makes it much more difficult





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr user imlovedavestrider asked for more fics about a trans Dave with an unsupportive Bro, so I whipped this up in like 10 minutes for them

Dave stood naked, looking at himself in the mirror. The bathroom door was locked, and he'd pushed the cabinet half in front of the door just in case.

Now was not a time to be interrupted by Bro.

Dave grabbed the scissors he had with him, and brought them to his hair. It was already fairly short, but it just wasn't short /enough/. This would never do. He muttered to himself to keep his mind distracted as he started trimming his hair. Starting with tiny amounts, he cautiously felt the purr of the scissors as his hair became very slightly shorter. His desperation grew, and soon there were large blond chunks landing in the sink, as he cut several inches off at once. Taken over with some sort of dysphoric rage, he kept trimming, the sink filling with the only feminine thing he had control over.

Well, almost had control over.

Bro would not be happy. He would start making lesbian jokes again, because of /course/ that was Dave's real problem, right? Ugh, Bro just didn't understand. Not that he exactly tried.

Dave had tried coming out to him before, but Bro just used that as another excuse to hit him - it was merely another sign of Dave's weakness to him. Dave hadn't mentioned it again.

His friends didn't know. They all probably assumed he was cis. It was when he first started talking with people online that he chose the name "Dave". It was a spur-of-the-moment decision, he hadn't settled on a name, but it had felt right at the moment, so he kept it. He felt like it suited him, anyway.

He hadn't told Bro about "Dave".

Dave looked at himself in the mirror again. Still holding the scissors, he ran his free hand through his fringe - the only part of his hair he hadn't really cut. He was no stylist, but he felt much more like himself. Until his eyes glanced down.

It took all of his effort not to cut -them- in his frustration. They looked like they belonged to someone else - like he was wearing a girl suit, or had his head in one of those boards at the beach where you stick your head in so it looks like you have a cartoon body.

Except it wasn't a cartoon. It wasn't someone else. It wasn't a girl's body. It was his.

And he'd just have to deal because there was no fucking way Bro would support his transition.

As he tousled his hair, he started shaking. Fuck, Bro was going to /kill him/! He looked around for some way to reverse what he'd just done, to find a way to glue his hair back where it was. It was worth feeling dysphoric if it meant he didn't have to deal with Bro.

Wasn't it?

It's not exactly like he had anywhere else to go. His online friends lived as far away as possible (whilst still in the US), and he didn't know how they'd react if they found out he was trans. And this is Texas, for God's sake, it's not exactly the most liberal and accepting of places.

Dave turned his back on the mirror.

He was stuck.

There was nothing he could do.

Except cry.


End file.
